Where'd You Go?
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Oneshot song fic to the song Where's You Go? by Fort Minor. I think the title says it all. Also there are no names so feel free to use any wrestler... I had Christian Cage in my mind while I was writing it though.


**I've had this in my mind for a few weeks and I've only just got round to writing it.**

**There are no names used in this, although, I had Christian Cage in mind when I wrote this, but feel free to use someone else. **

**Where'd You Go?**

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it been forever  
Since you've been gone_

I don't complain that often, when I do I normally get told to piss off or something, which I find rather irritating as I always listen to other people complaining. Namely, my wife. She can complain for the whole country, but it's actually quite nice to come home and hear her bitching about the neighbours and other such stuff. It brings me back to reality.

_She said "some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit and just be normal for a bit.  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along, but the trips always feels so long,  
and I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, working my way around a call  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say.  
So I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating,  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career.  
Me and the rest of the family are here sing, where'd you go?"  
_

There have been times that she's told me that it's all over, that she's had enough with me being away from home for long periods of time. I thought she had really had it with me when i missed the birth of my daughter, I promised that I would never miss anything like that again, and I didn't. I kept my word and I was there for the birth of my other two children. That was such an amazing experience, how women do that is beyond me.

We always have our arguments, like any normal couple. Sometimes they can get a bit out of hand and I usually have to sleep on the sofa. I say that like I resent the fact that she does that too me, well at the time I do, but when we make up it's the best. I've never loved a woman more than her, she's fabulous.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it been forever  
Since you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
Since you've been gone  
Please come back home_

I have to keep telling that I _will _be home, that I _have _been thinking of her. Which is completely true, she knows that I will home and there isn't a moment that goes by where I'm not thinking about her and the kids, I always am. I love her.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just filling my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doing fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating,  
Telling' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

There was one Halloween a year or so ago when I invited a load of the guys to the house, it was great being back with Jericho, Adam and the Hardy's. We hadn't been together as a unit since I had left the WWE.

My wife didn't want us to have a Halloween party that year, but that soon faded when she had finally relaxed and let her hair down. The party turned out to be great. The only problem was the argument after the party, I would never forget it as I left for TNA's European tour the day after. I never even got a 'goodbye' when I left.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it been forever  
Since you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
Since you've been gone  
Please come back home_

It had been almost a month since I had seen my wife and kids, and I couldn't be more relieved to be able to see them again, just the thought of my daughters and my son running up to greet me makes me smile.

Forgetting the bags in my car and also not bothering to lock the car door, I ran up the steps to my house. I found it weird that there were no lights on in the house, I could have sworn that I had them on timers. On opening the door, I frowned. There was no sign of life, no kids running around, no hot wife running up to hug me. Nothing.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating,  
Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

A tear slips down my cheek as I read the letter over and over again trying to understand why I had let things get this way. I thought she was happy with my choices. I'm making money, I bought us a nice house, she never had to work. I did everything for her.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
Since you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._


End file.
